The Subtext of LBD80 Hyper-Mediation in New Media
by zentoko
Summary: Episode 80 was a pivotal point in LBD and let's just say that pretty much EVERYONE was FREAKING OUT about the subtext. This is my first time ever writing anything of this sort, and the first time I've published something, so please forgive my murder of the English language. Otherwise, please enjoy this attempt at understanding Dizzie's thoughts. Please feel free to give feedback!


The Lizzie Bennet Diaries 80: Hyper-Mediation in New Media

watch?v=ambbh_61wAw

1:05-1:17

Lizzie~ Well, I was hoping for Gigi but, I wonder… would Darcy be able to pull off something like this and live out of his comfort zone? And I guess that I can get the info on Bing's actions out of him since he had to do with this whole fiasco.

Darcy~ Well this is quite a splendid surprise! I wonder why she's looking for Gigi. Maybe I could help?

1:18-1:38

Lizzie~ Wait, he's actually considering this?! I wouldn't have thought that he'd accept to do something this… unsophisticated, in a million years. What has gotten into him? And if I have him act as himself, as Bing's confidant, maybe he'll play along and I can get some new answers on Bing's actions.

Darcy~ What will she be having me do? Not that it matters, I'm just happy that she has given me this chance and we finally get to do something together for a change. I wonder why this is the case… well, I'm going to use this opportunity to show her that I've changed and am no longer "robotic." I can have fun too. ;) And since she's actually letting me play along with her like this, I wouldn't give this up for the world.

1:38-1:53

Lizzie~ This may actually turn out better than I expected. This way, you and I can have a REAL conversation without having to censor ourselves because, yeah, we don't always share our thoughts with each other (I wonder why?!) , maybe we'll actually get somewhere with this whole "Bing" thing. Otherwise, I know that Darcy's smart, but I doubt that he'll understand this concept of "hyper-mediation." It's a pretty difficult subject that without prior study, I admit it would be quite difficult to get a grasp of.

1:53-2:07

Darcy~ I actually know what she's talking about, and my, she's really knowledgeable about this sort of thing (he probably already somewhat knew about this since he IS CEO of an entertainment company although most likely once he heard the name "Dr. Gardiner" he looked her up to have something in common with Lizzie). If I play this right, we would be able to get straight to the point and have a REAL conversation. I really would like to act this out with you, and in the process, get closer to you.

2:08-2:18

Lizzie~ What, he… KNOWS about this? Wow, he's rather knowledgeable about this sort of thing, he's…. really smart isn't he? 3 *pretends to not notice her heart skipping a beat* I wasn't expecting him to understand this at all, but wow. I can actually have an actual discussion on my passion and have my partner understand, well… this is a first. Who is this and where is William Darcy?

Darcy~ I'm glad that I can discuss it with you, actually discussing anything with you would make me happy.

2:19-2:22

Lizzie~ Darcy is just… blowing me away right now. He has really changed hasn't he?

2:23-2:39

Darcy~ If I'm doing this (for you), I'm going all in because frankly I'd rather embarrass myself and get a laugh out of you if I were to know that I was the catalyst of such a phenomena. ;) I haven't heard your laugh before, at least in person or directed at me, and I would really like to hear it.

Lizzie~ Wait, is this REALLY the Darcy that I know? This side of him is kind of cute… *still ignoring the fact that she's beginning to fall for him*

2:40-2:54

Lizzie~ Well, if he's going to play along, I might as well bring my A-game.

Darcy~ This is happening?! Well, this is going to be fun. :) But… what is it that she REALLY wants to talk about as to where she would need "costume theater?

2:55-3:05

Lizzie~ *was going to ask about Jing when her subconscious changes what she's planning on saying at the last second, bringing the focus to THEIR relationship* I would have thought that you'd turn me in to him… why didn't you tell your friend that there's a crazy girl on the interwebz talking about his private life?

Darcy~ You've kept the secret about my sister safe and I know how hard that is for you with your vlog, since your fans DEMAND answers and updates on your life. Lizzie, you can trust me, I'll keep your secret as well since if you can keep something that huge a secret, I too can keep something this small a secret from my friend. So I'm not going to turn you in.

3:06-3:11

Lizzie~ We, well, I mean I was so rude, and wrong, about you. Doesn't that kind of cancel out the "secret keeper" bonus?

Darcy~ I'm not a "robot" Lizzie. I have a conscious, and feelings and I admit that perhaps I was a little… prickly before. I deserved it.

3:12-3:33

Lizzie~ This can't be the same Darcy, or rather "Darvid" I guess. It is an apt interpretation of his past self, AND he actually used it in reference to himself to boot! xD Maybe I can actually trust him in turn?

Darcy~ If Bing watched the videos, he would know I made the most gargantuan mistake of my life. I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just trying to protect him, which I now know was unnecessary and hurt both him and your sister.

Lizzie~ I'm pretty sure he knows that you're the one the caused their break-up. There's really no use in hiding anything.

Darcy~ I guess.

3:34-3:53

Darcy~ By what you're saying, it seems that Jane has already gotten past all this. You can't give me all the blame because HE was the one that listened to ME. If he were truly in love with her, there would be no doubt in his feelings. By breaking up with her, it was his fault and shows that perhaps their connection wasn't as deep. For example, if it were me and you, I would NEVER leave you.

Lizzie~ You shouldn't have meddled with them, and you KNOW that Darcy. Love is not something you should EVER interfere in.

3:54-4:15  
Darcy~ I wish I could fix this… if she were still in love with him it would be possible for the two to get back together. It wouldn't work unless Jane is willing to accept his apology and they fix it themselves, and if that's the case, maybe I could do something to help. Lizzie, I didn't mean to do this.

Lizzie~ I still don't think I can forgive you. You ARE partially to blame for this.

Darcy~ It's their problem now, they have to solve it themselves.

4:16-4:27

Lizzie~ If Jane were willing to forgive him… is that really it? And Darcy, why are you so hung-up on this? I don't think that anyone would feel this morose about something they claim to not have responsibility for. Why… wait… do you… still have feelings for me and that's why you're so disheartened about what you've done?

Darcy~ Just… ask me how I feel because I promise it's the same, if not more.

4:28-4:36

Lizzie~ I… you really have changed Darcy. *looks deeply into his eyes trying to understand his thoughts and notices his lips for the first time, instantly enters denial* No, I…. I can't think of him that way with the whole "Jing" issue still in the air…. although… it wouldn't hurt to wonder what it would be like to…. kiss him… *focuses on his lips again*

Darcy~ I am still ardently in love with you Lizzie. *looks at her lips* I… really want to kiss her, but I can't with the "Bing and Jane" fiasco at present. I still have to earn back her trust. I… I CAN'T kiss her now. Get a hold of yourself or else you're going to do something stupid Darcy.

4:34-4:44

Lizzie~ *snapped back to reality thanks to Darcy* OH MY GOD! Did I… just imagine a make-out scene with Darcy?! This is NOT happening. I… what is happening with me?! Darcy, I… can't think with you here. Uh… have to pretend like everything's normal, SNAP OUT OF IT LIZZIE!…

Darcy~ I MUST pretend everything's normal, DARCY, get a HOLD of yourself

4:45-5:03

Darcy~ Hey look Lizzie, I'm acting as normal as I ALWAYS do… hah… soooo normal.

Lizzie~ Heh… me too… heh…. oh god. This is NOT the regular routine for a conversation with Darcy.

Darcy~ She's so beautiful, I want to be around her. But… I can't. Quickly, leave before anything happens! *steals a final glance at befuddled Lizzie and softly closes door*

5:04-end

Lizzie~ What… just… happened?


End file.
